


This Is The Way Of Parents

by Yeeter_Parker



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, The Mandalorian (TV)
Genre: Adorable Grogu | Baby Yoda, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Din Djarin Needs a Hug, Din's parents are alive, ManDadlorian, Moff is an asshole
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 07:15:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 8,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28684680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeeter_Parker/pseuds/Yeeter_Parker
Summary: Din needed credits for supplies and he needs work to get credits.Din is tasked to escort an older couple from the town to the city, the road is dangerous, and traveling without protection is suicide.But this couple seems familiar, Din doesn't know why.Coincidentally they once had a son named Din who was no longer alive.Was he that Din?Two parts! The First 5 chapters are Din's POV and the next 5 chapters are the same story but in his parent's POV!(Takes place after the Asoka episode)
Relationships: Din Djarin & Grogu | Baby Yoda
Comments: 62
Kudos: 201





	1. Chapter 1

“We’re a bit too low on supplies for my liking,” Din said, looking in the storage which held little to no food. Grogu looked up to his father and tilted his head.

“We’re going to have to stop at some planet to get more supplies before we go to that Jedi rock thing,” Din sighed, closing the storage and looking over to his son. Grogu made some grunting noises and looked down at the metal ball held in between his hands.

Din got up and moved over to his bed where he kept his credits hidden. He let out an even bigger sigh, that his helmet managed to pick up when he realized that he barely had enough credits to buy anything. Looks like he was going to have to find work as well.

Din picked up Grogu and made his way to the cockpit. Sitting on his chair with Grogu on his lap he started examining planets on the map- looking for any planet that would offer a job with good enough pay. Finally, he found something.

“This planet should work- it's not far from here and is quite populated so it makes it easier for me to find a job,” Din said, setting a course for the planet.

He managed to get to the planet in less than an hour, thankfully because Grogu was beginning to grow quite restless.

“We’re almost there, kid. Once we land we can go into the town and find some work, get supplies, and then you’ll be at the Jedi rock in no time,” Din said, as he landed the Razor Crest. Grogu let out a whine and continued to play with his ball. Din made sure to have his jet pack equipped and picked up Grogu, storing the ball in one of his pockets.

Din wandered into the busy streets of the town with Grogu in his bag, who looked around curiously. They walked the streets a bit longer until he found a bar that could probably help him in his task to find work.

The bar smelt musky and old much like the town, Din walked over to the bartender.

“I’m looking for work,” Din said briskly. The bartender looked up from the glass he was currently cleaning and pointed over to an older man and woman. Din didn’t look too long at them because the bartender started speaking.

“They came in an hour ago, said that they were looking for an escort to get them to the city and they were willing to pay a good amount- this area is filled with thugs and dangerous creatures, trying to get from one place to another without protection, especially considering how far the city is, is like suicide,”

Din sighed. The job wasn’t great, but the sooner Din got the credits for supplies the quicker the kid could get a Jedi to train him with his powers. He nodded silently to the bartender and walked over to where the older man and woman were sitting.

“The bartender said you needed protection to get to the city,” Din said, without any introduction. The two older people looked at Din in surprise, whether it was the fact he was a Mandalorian or they just weren’t expecting to find anyone to help them would remain unknown.

When Din saw their faces something within Din stirred. He couldn’t place what he was feeling but it didn’t sit right- they seemed familiar but Din had never met these people before, right? It wasn’t like him to ask questions but questions were all he had these days and even more came when he saw these people.

“Are you here to help us?” The older woman asked, with hope in her eyes.

“Depends how much you’re willing to pay,” Din responded briskly. The older man pulled out a bag and dumped the credits onto the table.

“This is all we have, please help us,” The older man spoke up, looking at the expressionless helmet that Din wore with such hope.

It was barely enough credits to be acceptable and Din was tempted to deny the offer and go find a job that had better pay but something stopped him from saying no. Maybe it was pity for them, maybe it was the way they looked at him with such hope, but it was definitely something that made him say,

“We leave as soon as possible.”

“Oh thank you Mandalorian, thank you!”


	2. The begining of the route

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Din and the couple were seated on the large animals and began their trek across the desert to the city.

“You can’t be serious,” Din said, looking at the herd of animals that the older couple had. They wouldn’t be able to fit on his ship, there were too many.

“They’re all we have, we must bring them to the city with us. It's the only way we can ever earn money,” The older man said.

“They won’t all fit on my ship,” Din said sternly, looking over to the pair.

“Please Mandalorian, we beg you. This town is no longer safe for us and the only way if we want to survive is going to the city!” The woman pleaded. Din sighed and considered this plea.

“You’re farmers right?” Din asked finally. They looked at each other with confused expressions but nodded.

“So you have a fair amount of food?” Din questioned. Yet again the couple nodded.

“I will help you but I want some food for the journey in return, that sound fair?” Din said, looking at the pair. In truth, Din was more after the food for Grogu, he can stand a few days without it but Grogu was only a child.

“Yes, yes! That is perfectly fair!” The woman said happily. Din nodded silently.

“Here, Mandalorian,” The older man said, handing a map over to him. “This route is the safest, of course, it’s still dangerous but it avoids many undesirable creatures.”

Din examined the map, the trip would be a day and a half at least if they were quick.

“Let's get a move on if we want to get there sooner,” Din said. The pair nodded.

“We can ride the larger animals,” The older man suggested. Din nodded and let them show him which one he could ride.

After a few minutes, Din and the couple were seated on the large animals and began their trek across the desert to the city. Grogu stuck his head out from the bag and looked around. Realizing that they were on an animal, Grogu tried to climb out of the bag to get a better look at it.

Din realized what Grogu was doing and gently pushed the child back into the bag, not really wanting to explain the whole situation of having a small child with him. Unfortunately, Grogu didn’t agree with the whole back in the bag request and let out a plaintive cry.

Din sighed as Grogu had managed to get the attention of the couple.

“Is that a child?” The older man asked. Din nodded silently and pulled Grogu out of the bag and placed him in front of himself and held him securely in place as Grogu examined his surroundings on top of the animal.

“His name is Grogu, everywhere I go he goes,” Din said briskly.

“Is he your son?” The woman asked curiously.

“Yes,” Din responded.

“If you're his father how do your ears fit in that helmet?” The older man questioned earning a jab in the side from his wife. It took a moment for Din to actually understand the question.

“We’re not related, but he is my son by creed,” Din spoke, looking down at Grogu.

“We had a son once,” The older woman said sadly. “The world is a harsh place, you make sure you cherish every moment you have with your son,”

Din felt a pang of sadness for them, he couldn’t imagine what it would be like if he lost Grogu. Din nodded at the woman in understanding. They rode in silence for a while before Din spoke up.

“What was your son’s name?”

The couple smiled sadly and then the older man spoke up.

“His name was Din.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoy this chapter :)


	3. The familar fruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After they had finished eating Grogu came up to Din and gave him pleading eyes. He wanted the ball. Din let out a silent chuckle and took the ball out of his pocket and held it up.
> 
> “Is this what you’re looking for?” Din said teasingly.
> 
> “Bah!” Grogu replied holding his hand out. Before Din could stop him from using his powers in front of the couple, Din felt the ball be whisked out of his hand and into Grogu’s. Din sighed but pat Grogu on the head.
> 
> “Good job kid,” Din said.

Their child's name was Din. Huh. Well, that was a peculiar coincidence. He never met or heard someone with the same as him.

They had ridden all day with minimal talk and the sun had set a while ago- there had been a few thugs and bandits but nothing he couldn’t handle. Din knew eventually they would have to stop to give the animals a break and eat. 

“We can rest here for a few hours, when the sun starts rising we will continue moving,” Din ordered, making the animal stop walking. The couple nodded their heads and dismounted their rides.

Din held Grogu tightly in his arms and looked around to make sure there were no bandits around. Din nodded to himself when he saw and heard nothing.

Placing Grogu on the ground he turned to his bag and started to look through it for the ration bar he put in there for his son, finding it with ease he unwrapped it and handed it to Grogu.

Grogu made an unhappy face at the sight of his least favorite food causing Din to sigh when Grogu didn’t take it.

“I know it’s all but it's all I have, kid. It's not my favorite either,” Din said, pushing the bar into Grogu’s hands. Grogu was about to reluctantly eat it when Don’s stomach decided to release a loud growl causing Grogu’s ears to perk up.

Grogu then held out the ration bar out to Din.

“No, kid, I’ll find food later, you eat now okay?” Din said, rubbing Grogu’s ear with his hand. Grogu gave Din a sad whine but started to eat the ration bar.

“We have some food if you’re hungry, that is part of the deal,” The woman spoke up. To be honest, Din had forgotten that part of the deal but glad that they didn’t. He was kriffing hungry and he was sure Grogu would rather literally anything than the ration bars.

“Yes please,” Din said from where he was sitting. The woman nodded and began pulling things from her bag, after a few minutes she and her husband were seated next to them and handing Din some fruits and berries.

“The berries are for your little one,” The woman said, Din, nodded and gave Grogu the berries. Grogu let out a delighted squeal at the sight of food that wasn’t a ration bar and began to greedily eat them.

“Don’t eat too fast kid or you will get a stomach ache,” Din said. Grogu whined a bit but reluctantly slowed down.

Din pried his mask off a bit, not enough for anyone to see his face, but enough for him to be able to take a bite out of the soft fruit. Din was barely able to suppress the happy noises that almost came out of him. This fruit was amazing.

“Thank you, I haven’t tasted something this good in a while,” Din said, taking another bite out of the fruit. The couple nodded happily.

“This was our son’s favorite food, we always make sure to have some on us, keeps him close in a way,” The older man said with a sad smile adorned on his face. Din could understand the liking about the fruit and it strangely gave Din nostalgia but he couldn’t understand why.

After they had finished eating Grogu came up to Din and gave him pleading eyes. He wanted the ball. Din let out a silent chuckle and took the ball out of his pocket and held it up.

“Is this what you’re looking for?” Din said teasingly.

“Bah!” Grogu replied holding his hand out. Before Din could stop him from using his powers in front of the couple, Din felt the ball be whisked out of his hand and into Grogu’s. Din sighed but pat Grogu on the head.

“Good job kid,” Din said.

“How does he do that?” The older man questioned in awe.

“To be honest, I don’t know myself, he’s always had powers since I met him,” Din said, looking at Grogu.

“How old is he?” The woman asked. Now that was a more complicated question.

“He’s uh, he’s fifty years old, but his species ages slower than others,” Din said quickly. The couple processed this but then eventually nodded.

“Forgive me if this is too forward, but, my husband and I are very interested in Mandalorians, they saved us and a portion of the people in our settlement from a squadron of separatist droids. Sadly our son wasn’t as lucky as we were” The older woman said.

Din was caught by surprise, suddenly finding too much to relate to with them. Din let out a shaky exhale.

“My-my parents were killed by separatist droids,” Din said sadly. Din didn’t know why he was saying any of this, but something about them made him feel safe. 

“How old were you?” The older man asked. Din shook his head, trying to remember.

“Ten? Maybe less, I don’t really remember,” Din said, looking away. Their eyes held sadness and understanding, it was relieving that they did not show pity. Din felt the sudden need to change the subject.

“I never caught your names,” Din said, clearing his throat. The woman smiled.

“Agatha,” The woman- Agatha said kindly.

“Kit. Kit Djarin,” Kit said.

Din froze, it was one thing to share his name with his son, but they had the same names as his parents did, the same last name too. Din felt suddenly overwhelmed with questions and thoughts. Did his parents survive? Are these his parents? Din cleared his throat for a second time.

“What planet was your settlement on?” Din choked. Kit was confused but answered anyway.

“Aq Vetina,” Kit said.

Din couldn’t breathe- that was his planet before he was rescued by the Mandalorians, the planet that was attacked by the droids, that his parents had died on. But, they didn’t. Because now he knew why he felt safe with them, now he understood why they were familiar to him.

They were his parents.

Kriffing hell!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I love your comments :)


	4. Moff gideon has loose lips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh? We’re using names now? How about I use yours, hm?” Moff said. Din froze up minutely, his parents were right there- If Moff said his name, his parents would know who he was! Kriff! Moff noticed his stiffness and grinned wildly.

They had gotten back on the route a few hours later, Din had mostly kept to himself still trying to process the whole realization that his parents were very much alive and thought he was dead.

Should he tell his parents that he is their son Din Djarin? Would they believe him? Should he let them live their lives none the wiser that their son was alive?

Stuck in this internal battle Din failed to notice Grogu pulling on his sleeve until he let out a plaintive cry. Din looked down at his son who immediately looked up towards the sky. Din followed his gaze and froze when he saw several TIE fighter ships heading straight for them.

Something in Din knew who was looking for him and what he wanted.

“You two need to find cover for you and your animals, take Grogu with you. These guys are bad and will do anything to get what they want,” Din said, handing Grogu over to his mother.

“What do they want?!” His mother asked, worry clear on her face as she held Grogu tightly.

“They want my kid. Please find cover, I’ll hold them off,” Din said again, preparing to use his jetpack.

“Wait! Off route there are these crazy huge creatures that live in the sand, they are very easy to find! I’ve seen them before! If you can get the ships over there off route and get the attention of the creatures they’ll eat the ships, which is why no one flies low when getting from the town to the city or they’ll get eaten,” His father exclaimed.

Din was very grateful for that piece of insight, especially since he had no real ideas to hold them off other than just fly around. Din nodded gratefully at his father and took off to the skies.

…

The battle lasted long, he got hit a few times but managed to get several TIE fighters to be consumed by those kriffing big sand creatures. The number of oncoming TIE fighters was beginning to slow down and Din could feel exhaustion settling in his bones. But he had to keep fighting. For his son. For his parents.

Din watched as another TIE fighter failed to avoid the sand creature. All of a sudden a blast from a TIE fighter hit Din forcefully in the back causing the jetpack to start to stutter. Din managed to get on the safe route before his jetpack died.

Din realized he managed to land right near his parents who were hiding behind a large pile of rocks. Din heard the sound of the TIE fighter landing in front of him and turned towards it.

He felt bile rise in his throat when he saw Moff Gideon emerging wielding a weapon similar to Asoka’s.

“I have to admit,” Moff began smugly. “You held your own quite better than expected. It was harder to find you after you left your ship but, we found you in the end. But I’m not leaving here without the asset,”

Din felt rage build up inside of him. How long had Moff been tracking his ship?

“Not a chance,” Din responded strongly, pulling out his blaster and pointing it towards Moff. Moff remained unfazed.

“Do you always hide behind that helmet? Are you scared you’ll lose?” Moff spoke up, starting to move around, Din followed suit and soon they started to circle each other.

“Not at all,” Din snapped back. Of course, he was afraid but Din would never admit that to Moff.

“Give me the child, and maybe I’ll let you live,” Moff said, glaring at Din.

“Not in your life, Gideon,” Din responded.

“Oh? We’re using names now? How about I use yours, hm?” Moff said. Din froze up minutely, his parents were right there- If Moff said his name, his parents would know who he was! Kriff! Moff noticed his stiffness and grinned wildly.

“Din Djarin. Give me the asset and maybe I’ll let you live, unlike the people that resided on Aq Vetina,” Moff said loudly. Din felt his blood boil. How dare he. Din didn’t hesitate. Did raised his blaster and shot. Moff deflected it and started to charge at him, wielding the laser sword.

Their battle was in no way pretty. Moff landed many blows and Din shielded himself with his beskar bracers. Din landed a few blows, but neither had tired and continued to fight.

Din channeled all his anger into this fight, he needed to win and make sure Moff could never try to get his son again. Din’s punches became harder despite the exhaustion that had set into his bones. Finally, Din punched Moff hard enough in the face to temporarily stun him.

Din took this window and blasted Moff in the chest knocking him unconscious. He walked over to Moff and picked up the laser sword, he examined it for a second and then attached it to his own belt.

“I have a friend named Cara who would love to deal with you,” Din said to Moff’s unconscious form and began to drag him over to where his son and parents were hiding, hoping to find some rope to tie up Moff.

When Din rounded the corner, he found his parents with tears in their eyes and holding onto Grogu tightly. Din froze when he realized that they might have heard his name when Moff spoke it loudly to get a rise out of him.

“I need rope to tie him up,” Din said, choosing to avoid the whole parent conversation. His father shakily went over to one of the bags and pulled out some rope and handed it over to Din. Din wasted no time in making sure the rope was tightly wrapped around Moff’s hands and legs.

“I need to call someone to get this piece of crap,” Din said, moving away slightly. Din pulled out a communicator that was a direct line to Cara, they had agreed to only use it in emergencies.

“Cara this is Mando do you read me?” Din said. There was silence for a few seconds until a voice came out of the communicator.

“I do read you. What’s up?” Cara asked, concern evident in her voice.

“I need you at these coordinates right now, I know you’re now Marshal so I’m sure you’ll know what to do with and incapacitated Moff Gideon,” Din said, looking at the person in question.

“He’s still alive? Dank farik I’ll be there in the next hour you aren’t that far away stay put,” Cara said sternly, then there was radio silence. Din knew he had to face his parents now- they weren’t going anywhere and he was sure that there was going to be a lot of questions.

He turned towards his parents.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoy this chapter! I love your comments :)


	5. This is the way.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was time to face his parents

“We have to stay here for a bit, I’m having someone come pick him up,” Din said, looking down at Moff. His parents nodded silently, still processing whatever they may have heard.

Grogu whined and reached for his father. His mother held Grogu out to him and Din wasted no time in closing the distance and picking up his son. His father spoke up.

“That man, who wanted your son. He mentioned a name, your name. He also mentioned a planet- our old one, where we lived with our son, Din Djarin, which is also your name” His father spoke slowly. “Is that a coincidence or, or it really you, our son?”

Everything was silent and Din tried to form some sort of comprehensible sentence. Then he spoke.

“When I was placed in that bunker, an explosion had happened immediately after that, I was sure that you had died, I was about to die myself but then a Mandalorian rescued me- I became a foundling and was raised by the Mandalorian, and eventually swore the creed when I came of age,” Din spoke softly, confirming his parent’s suspicions of who he was.

His mother approached him like he was glass. She gently placed a hand on his helmet, not trying to remove it. Din thought about it, he wasn’t breaking his creed if he removed his mask in front of his family.

Slowly Din grabbed his helmet and slowly pulled it off, letting it drop to the ground. He had not lost eye contact with his mother the whole time. He watched as she tried to choke back a sob when his own watery brown eyes met hers. She held his face in between her hands.

“Din, my son,” His mother spoke softly. His father walked up closer to them and placed a hand on Din's shoulders.

“Son,” His father said through tears. 

“Bah!” Grogu said, staring intensely at Din. Din lifted Grogu to his face so Grogu could examine his maskless face for the first time. After a few pats and a few hair pulls, Grogu let out an excited squeal and hugged his father’s face.

Din’s mother and father gave him a watery smile, Din knew there was going to be a lot of questions from all of them, and the path ahead was unknown and confusing but Din felt confident that they would make it somehow.

Din had his parents he had mourned for so long and then tried to forget. Din had his son that would go wherever he went and vise versa. Something in Din’s life fell into place and Din realized that this is the way.

...............................................................................

THIS IS NOT THE END!!!

Are you wondering what Din's parents were thinking as they traveled with this mysterious Mandalorian? Uncovering the truth about Din?

Well, now you can find out tomorrow when I post Chapter one Part 2 tomorrow in Din's parent's POV!!

It will be the same amount of chapters as part one (which is five) but in their POV instead of Dins. I hope you are excited about it and I really hope you enjoyed part one of This Is The Way Of Parents!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really hope you enjoyed part one! I love your comments :)


	6. Someone help us

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mandalorian tilted his head a little, not by much, but it looked like he was contemplating something. Agatha spoke up, interrupting whatever the Mandalorian was thinking.
> 
> “Are you here to help us?” Agatha asked, with hope in her eyes.

“No way, I’m not taking you to the city! I don’t care how much you are willing to pay, going across the route is suicide and I don’t want my stuff to get stolen or get eaten by those crazy sand creatures!”

“Those sand creatures are a good distance away from the safe route! Look! I have a map- as long as we take this route we have a very good chance at not dying!” Kit Djarin exclaimed, holding out the map to the person they were trying to convince to help get them to the city.

“Forgot it, I’m not dying because a couple of old hoots want to experience city life,” The guy spat, and with that, the guy marched out of the bar.

“What’s the point!” Agatha Djarin exclaimed to her husband. “We’re never getting out of this town!”

“We have to Agatha! This town is too dangerous for us, and we can’t sell our crops because they all get stolen!” Kit responded. Kit looked over to see the bartender looking over at them with sympathy.

Kit and Agatha looked down at their drinks in sadness. They heard another person enter and they looked up to see the newcomer. They both gasped at the sight of a shiny Mandalorian standing at the entrance.

They hadn’t seen a Mandalorian since their planet was saved by them. Kit and Agatha’s hearts hurt when they thought of their son Din not surviving that day.

The Mandalorian seemed to scan the room before heading over to the bartender. Their conversation was quiet but the bartender briefly pointed at them. Their conversation lasted a few more seconds before the Mandalorian sighed and walked to their table.

“The bartender said you needed protection to get to the city,” The Mandalorian said, without any introduction. Agatha and Kit were extremely surprised, after all the denials about protection to the city a Mandalorian no less was willing to help them!

The Mandalorian tilted his head a little, not by much, but it looked like he was contemplating something. Agatha spoke up, interrupting whatever the Mandalorian was thinking.

“Are you here to help us?” Agatha asked, with hope in her eyes.

“Depends how much you’re willing to pay,” The Mandalorian responded briskly. Kit pulled out a bag and dumped the credits, their life savings, onto the table.

“This is all we have, please help us,” Kit spoke up, looking at the expressionless helmet that the Mandalorian wore with such hope.

The Mandalorian stared at the credits for a while before sighing and looking up at them.

“We leave as soon as possible.”

“Oh thank you Mandalorian, thank you!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed the first chapter of part two!


	7. The Compromise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I will help you but I want some food for the journey in return, that sound fair?” The Mandalorian said, looking at them. Agatha felt something deep inside her gut that he wasn’t after the food for himself, but she was thankful for the compromise.

“You can’t be serious,” the Mandalorian said, looking at the herd of animals that they had.

“They’re all we have, we must bring them to the city with us. It's the only way we can ever earn money,” Kit said.

“They won’t all fit on my ship,” the Mandalorian said sternly, looking over to them.

“Please Mandalorian, we beg you. This town is no longer safe for us and the only way if we want to survive is going to the city!” Agatha pleaded. The Mandalorian sighed and seemed to consider this plea.

“You’re farmers right?” The Mandalorian finally asked. They looked at each other with confused expressions but nodded.

“So you have a fair amount of food?” The Mandalorian questioned. Yet again they nodded.

“I will help you but I want some food for the journey in return, that sound fair?” The Mandalorian said, looking at them. Agatha felt something deep inside her gut that he wasn’t after the food for himself, but she was thankful for the compromise.

“Yes, yes! That is perfectly fair!” She replied happily. The Mandalorian nodded silently.

“Here, Mandalorian,” Kit said, handing a map over to him. “This route is the safest, of course, it’s still dangerous but it avoids many undesirable creatures.”

The Mandalorian examined the map, calculating the route then nodding to himself and closed the map, gently placing it in his side bag like there was something breakable stored in there.

“Let's get a move on if we want to get there sooner,” The Mandalorian said. Agatha and Kit nodded.

“We can ride the larger animals,” Kit suggested. The Mandalorian nodded and let them show him which one he could ride.

After a few minutes, The Mandalorian and they were seated on the large animals and began their trek across the desert to the city. Kit looked ahead of the route, they could die here, he hoped that this Mandalorian would protect them. He trusted Mandalorians. They saved his planet. It wasn’t their fault that his son Din was gone.

Speaking of Mandalorians. The Mandalorian that was currently escorting them appeared to silently argue with his bag? Agatha and he exchanged silent looks of confusion before that look turned into one of surprise when the bag let out a loud cry of disapproval.

The Mandalorian sighed as whatever in his bag had managed to get their attention.

“Is that a child?” Kit asked. The Mandalorian nodded silently and pulled the child out of the bag and placed him in front of himself and held him securely in place as the baby examined his surroundings on top of the animal.

The child was small and green with large ears and beautiful brown eyes.

Much like their son, Agatha thought sadly. Din would've loved this child if he were here.

“His name is Grogu, everywhere I go he goes,” The Mandalorian said briskly.

“Is he your son?” She asked curiously. 

“Yes,” The Mandalorian responded. Agatha could hear how protective he was over this child. Her heart warmed. Maybe Mandalorians were not completely hardened battled soldiers as she originally thought.

“If you're his father how do your ears fit in that helmet?” Kit questioned earning a jab in the side from his wife. What? If they were father and son shouldn’t this Mandalorian also have giant green ears? The Mandalorian seemed to think about that question then realize what he was asking.

“We’re not related, but he is my son by creed,” The Mandalorian spoke, looking down at his son- Grogu was it?

“We had a son once,” Agatha sadly. “The world is a harsh place, you make sure you cherish every moment you have with your son,”

Agatha meant every word of it. She craves for the lost moments she could have had with her son. Din’s death shrouds their lives with a constant everlasting sadness. Sometimes she’ll spend hours doing nothing but stare out at nothing, wondering what he would look like and what he would do at this age. She would never know.

The Mandalorian seemed to stare at her for a while before nodding solemnly. They rode for a couple of minutes before the Mandalorian spoke.

“What was your son’s name?”

Agatha and Kit smiled sadly and Kit spoke their son's name wistfully.

“His name was Din.”


	8. Similar tastes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Agatha didn’t know why she kept comparing her son to this Mandalorian but in the end, they had very similar qualities.

They had ridden all day with minimal talk and the sun had set a while ago- there had been a few thugs and bandits but the Mandalorian handled them very well. Agatha and Kit wondered when they would stop to give the animals a break and eat. The Mandalorian seemed to have read their minds and spoke.

“We can rest here for a few hours, when the sun starts rising we will continue moving,” The Mandalorian ordered, making the animal stop walking. They nodded their heads and dismounted their rides.

The Mandalorian held Grogu tightly in his arms and looked around to make sure there were no bandits around. The Mandalorian nodded to himself when he saw and heard nothing.

Placing Grogu on the ground he turned to his bag and started to look through it for something though Agatha wasn’t sure what. He dug around for a few more seconds before pulling out what looked like a ration bar. The Mandalorian unwrapped it and offered it to his son.

Grogu made an unhappy face at the sight of the ration bar causing the Mandalorian to sigh. The kid must not like ration bars.

“I know it’s all but it's all I have, kid. It's not my favorite either,” The Mandalorian said, pushing the bar into Grogu’s hands. Grogu was about to reluctantly eat it when the Mandalorian’s stomach let out a ferocious growl causing Grogu’s ears to perk up.

Grogu then held out the ration bar to The Mandalorian.

It was weird to see an almost hardened battle soldier have a weakness such as hunger and this child seemed to deeply care about his father.

“No, kid, I’ll find food later, you eat now okay?” The Mandalorian said fondly, rubbing Grogu’s ear with his hand. Grogu gave him a sad whine but started to eat the ration bar.

Agatha’s heart ached in a way it hadn’t in a while- this Mandalorian reminded her of someone, she didn’t know who but the fact that the Mandalorian put his son’s hunger over his own was enough for her to realize this Mandalorian had a lot more story then she was ever going to find out.

“We have some food if you’re hungry, that is part of the deal,” She spoke up. The Mandalorian seemed surprised at being addressed but nodded at the mention of getting food. Agatha was pretty sure he would rather anything other than that excuse of a ration bar, the same went for his son.

“Yes please,” The Mandalorian said from where he was sitting. She nodded and began pulling things from her bag, Agatha selected some soft berries for the Mandalorian’s son and some fruit for The Mandalorian. The fruit held a special place in her heart because Din had loved these fruits to an almost concerning level. After a few minutes, she and her husband were seated next to them and handing the Mandalorian some fruits and berries.

“The berries are for your little one,” she said, the Mandalorian nodded and gave Grogu the berries. Grogu let out a delighted squeal at the sight of food that wasn’t a ration bar and began to greedily eat them.

“Don’t eat too fast kid or you will get a stomach ache,” He said. Grogu whined a bit but reluctantly slowed down.

The Mandalorian pried the mask off a bit, not enough for anyone to see his face, but enough for him to be able to take a bite out of the fruit. She didn’t actively try to see his face but she was able to see the peach-colored skin of his neck. So he was human like them. 

The Mandalorian seemed to hum in delight- a noise she wasn’t expecting because it sounded so odd coming from a Mandalorian of all things. It reminded her of her son when he took a bite out of the fruit and would let out content hums each time.

“Thank you, I haven’t tasted something this good in a while,” The Mandalorian said, taking another bite out of the fruit. Kit and Agatha nodded happily.

“This was our son’s favorite food, we always make sure to have some on us, keeps him close in a way,” The Kit said with a sad smile adorned on his face.

After they had finished eating Grogu came up to the Mandalorian and gave him pleading eyes. The Mandalorian let out a silent chuckle and took a ball out of his pocket and held it up.

“Is this what you’re looking for?” The Mandalorian said teasingly. Yet again Agatha and Kit were caught off guard by the friendly demeanor the Mandalorian had towards his son.

“Bah!” Grogu replied holding his hand out. The ball whisked out of his hand and into Grogu’s. The Mandalorian sighed but pat Grogu on the head.

What was that? Did that child just use magic?

“Good job kid,” The Mandalorian said.

“How does he do that?” Kit questioned in awe.

“To be honest, I don’t know myself, he’s always had powers since I met him,” The Mandalorian said, looking at Grogu.

Kit was very interested in this story but decided to save the never-ending questions for later.

“How old is he?” Agatha asked. The Mandalorian seemed to suck in a breath at that question.

“He’s uh, he’s fifty years old, but his species ages slower than others,” The Mandalorian said quickly. Even more interesting, but they supposed that made sense in some ways.

“Forgive me if this is too forward, but, my husband and I are very interested in Mandalorians, they saved us and a portion of the people in our settlement from a squadron of separatist droids. Sadly our son wasn’t as lucky as we were” Agatha said sadly.

The Mandalorian seemed to freeze up and then let out a shaky exhale.

“My-my parents were killed by separatist droids,” The Mandalorian said sadly.

Agatha and Kit felt their hearts break for him- they expected to maybe have something in common with the Mandalorian but not at all this. They both dealt with the heartbreak of losing someone close to you to the same droids. 

“How old were you?” Kit asked. The Mandalorian shook his head, trying to remember.

“Ten? Maybe less, I don’t really remember,” The Mandalorian said. The Mandalorian looked more human than ever- while his face was hidden behind an emotionless mask this could not prevent his emotions from not entirely being seen by others.

“I never caught your names,” The Mandalorian said, clearing his throat. She smiled.

“Agatha,” She said kindly.

“Kit. Kit Djarin,” Kit said.

The Mandalorian seemed to freeze minutely and clear his throat for a second time.

“What planet was your settlement on?” The Mandalorian choked. Kit was confused but answered anyway.

“Aq Vetina,” Kit said.

The Mandalorian seemed to quiet after that conversation, he kept to himself seemingly distracting himself as he stroked his son's ears and let the child use his weird powers to catch the ball.

What did they say to make the Mandalorian retreat in on himself? He acted like Din when he wanted to say something but was too nervous to open his mouth. Agatha didn’t know why she kept comparing her son to this Mandalorian but in the end, they had very similar qualities.


	9. In which Mando's name becomes known

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Oh? We’re using names now? How about I use yours, hm?” The man- Gideon said. The Mandalorian froze up minutely.
> 
> Agatha knew little about Mandalorians but she assumed that calling a Mandalorian by their real name was a no-no- The Mandalorian did say he lost his parents when he was young so maybe he just didn’t want a reminder of his past and his name was a reminder?
> 
> Gideon noticed The Mandalorian’s stiffness and grinned wildly.

They had gotten back on the route a few hours later, The Mandalorian seemed to be more closed off, they weren’t sure why but maybe it was because he wasn’t used to opening up to people?

Grogu started pulling on his father’s sleeve, the Mandalorian didn’t seem to realize until Grogu let out a plaintive cry. The Mandalorian looked down at his son who immediately looked up towards the sky. He followed his gaze and froze when he saw several TIE fighter ships heading straight for them.

The Mandalorian froze.

“You two need to find cover for you and your animals, take Grogu with you. These guys are bad and will do anything to get what they want,” he said, handing Grogu over to Agatha.

“What do they want?!” She asked, worry clear on her face as she held Grogu tightly.

“They want my kid. Please find cover, I’ll hold them off,” He said again, preparing to use his jetpack.

“Wait! Off route there are these crazy huge creatures that live in the sand, they are very easy to find! I’ve seen them before! If you can get the ships over there off route and get the attention of the creatures they’ll eat the ships, which is why no one flies low when getting from the town to the city or they’ll get eaten,” Kit exclaimed.

The Mandalorian nodded gratefully at Kit and took off to the skies.

…

The battle lasted long, The Mandalorian got hit a few times but managed to get several TIE fighters to be consumed by those kriffing big sand creatures. The number of oncoming TIE fighters was beginning to slow down.

From the ground Kit and Agatha watched The Mandalorian fly with bated breaths, hoping that he would survive. They may not have known him for long but Agatha and Kit felt a strong connection to this person.

Another TIE fighter failed to avoid the sand creature. All of a sudden a blast from a TIE fighter hit The Mandalorian forcefully in the back causing his jetpack to start to stutter. The Mandalorian managed to get on the safe route before his jetpack died.

Agatha and kit’s eyes widened at the sight of the man emerging from the landed TIE fighter. He carried a laser sword and held himself high seemingly unafraid of The Mandalorian. 

“I have to admit,” The man began smugly. “You held your own quite better than expected. But I’m not leaving here without the asset,”

The asset? What asset? Did he mean Grogu? Was this the man who wanted The Mandalorian’s son?

“Not a chance,” The Mandalorian responded strongly, pulling out his blaster and pointing it towards the man. The man remained unfazed.

“Do you always hide behind that helmet? Are you scared you’ll lose?” The man spoke up, starting to move around, The Mandalorian followed suit and soon they started to circle each other.

“Not at all,” The Mandalorian snapped back.

“Give me the child, and maybe I’ll let you live,” The man said, glaring at The Mandalorian.

So this was the person after the child. Agatha and Kit loathed this man even more.

“Not in your life, Gideon,” The Mandalorian responded.

“Oh? We’re using names now? How about I use yours, hm?” The man- Gideon said. The Mandalorian froze up minutely.

Agatha knew little about Mandalorians but she assumed that calling a Mandalorian by their real name was a no-no- The Mandalorian did say he lost his parents when he was young so maybe he just didn’t want a reminder of his past and his name was a reminder?

Gideon noticed The Mandalorian’s stiffness and grinned wildly.

“Din Djarin. Give me the asset and maybe I’ll let you live, unlike the people that resided on Aq Vetina,” Gideon said loudly.

What?

Did that man just speak the name of their son?

But that man wasn’t talking to them- he was talking to The Mandalorian.

The Mandalorian who shared the exact same name as their dead son?

But when Gideon mentioned the massacre on Aq Vetina- their planet, their home- The Mandalorian took that personally and started fighting Gideon. Could it be?

Agatha and Kit remember waking up on Aq Vetina while The Mandalorians were still fighting off the droids- they had checked the bunker their son was in, but he was gone. Gone forever.

But what if? The Mandalorian said that his parents had died to the droids, the same droids that attacked their planet and taken away their son. The Mandalorian- no- Din Djarin.

Din.

Their son.

Their kriffing son!

“Agatha, that’s our son, I can feel it,” Kit cried. Agatha nodded through silent tears. To busy with their discovery, they didn’t see the battle unfold but they heard it end.

A sickening punch from Din followed by the sound of his blaster and Gideon’s body hitting the ground.

“I have a friend named Cara who would love to deal with you,” Din said to Gideon’s unconscious form and began to drag him over to where his son and they are.  
When Din rounded the corner, he found them in their eyes while holding onto Grogu tightly. Din froze as he seemed realized that they might have heard his name when Gideon spoke it loudly to get a rise out of him.

Din knew exactly who they were- he figured it before they did. For some reason that amused Agatha, her poor son, being very aware of their relations while they continued to treat him like a soldier.

“I need rope to tie him up,” Din said, choosing to avoid the whole parent conversation. Kit shakily went over to one of the bags and pulled out some rope and handed it over to Din. Din wasted no time in making sure the rope was tightly wrapped around Gideon’s hands and legs.

“I need to call someone to get this piece of crap,” Din said, moving away slightly. Din pulled out a communicator and walked slightly away from them.

“Cara this is Mando do you read me?” Din said. There was silence for a few seconds until a voice came out of the communicator.

“I do read you. What’s up?” A woman’s voice asked, concern evident in her voice.

“I need you at these coordinates right now, I know you’re now Marshal so I’m sure you’ll know what to do with and incapacitated Moff Gideon,” Din said, looking at the person in question.

“He’s still alive? Dank farik I’ll be there in the next hour you aren’t that far away stay put,” The woman said sternly, then there was radio silence. 

Agatha and Kit waited with baited breaths, hoping Din would be able to talk to them, so they could figure out everything together. 

Din turned towards his parents.


	10. Our Son

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She held his face in between her hands.
> 
> “Din, my son,” She spoke softly. Kit walked up closer to them and placed a hand on Din's shoulders.
> 
> “Son,” Kit said through tears.

“We have to stay here for a bit, I’m having someone come pick him up,” Din said, looking down at Moff Gideon. They nodded silently.

Grogu whined and reached for his father. Agatha held Grogu out to him and Din wasted no time in closing the distance and picking up his son.   
Kriffing hell! They were kriffing grandparents! His son had a little green son!

Kit spoke up.

“That man, who wanted your son. He mentioned a name, your name. He also mentioned a planet- our old one, where we lived with our son, Din Djarin, which is also your name” His father spoke slowly. “Is that a coincidence or, or it really you, our son?”

Everything was silent and Din tried to form some sort of comprehensible sentence. Then he spoke.

“When I was placed in that bunker, an explosion had happened immediately after that, I was sure that you had died, I was about to die myself but then a Mandalorian rescued me- I became a foundling and was raised by the Mandalorian, and eventually swore the creed when I came of age,” Din spoke softly.

Agatha wondered what it was like to grow up and be taught the ways of the Mandalorian. What had happened in her son’s life? Was he still the same person in a way?

Agatha approached him cautiously, not wanting to freak him out. She gently placed a hand on the cheek of his helmet, not trying to remove it. As much as she wanted to see his face for the first time in so many years- she knew better to violate the creed her son had sworn to the Mandalorians.

Slowly Din grabbed his helmet and slowly pulled it off, letting it drop to the ground. He had not lost eye contact with her the whole time. 

Din looked much older than a 10-year-old. Obviously. Agatha and Kit didn’t really know what to expect their son’s face to look like at this age. But seeing Din’s familiar brown eye’s staring back at them was the most amazing feeling in the entire world.

Din’s face had a few wrinkles around his eyes and he had a beard that looked sloppily cut back enough to not cause an inconvenience. His eyes looked like he had seen somethings, which, was inevitable but she was sure that Din didn’t realize his eye’s held so much warmth and love as well.

Their son was perfect. 

She held his face in between her hands.

“Din, my son,” She spoke softly. Kit walked up closer to them and placed a hand on Din's shoulders.

“Son,” Kit said through tears. 

“Bah!” Grogu said, staring intensely at Din. Din lifted Grogu up to his face so Grogu could examine his maskless face. Kit wondered if his grandson had ever seen his son’s face before.

After a few pats and a few hair pulls, Grogu let out an excited squeal and hugged his father’s face causing Din to break out into an even wider smile.

Kit and Agatha gave Din a watery smile, they knew there was going to be a lot of questions from all of them, and the path ahead was unknown and confusing but they felt confident that they would make it somehow.

Agatha and Kit finally have their son that they had mourned for so long but never forgot. Din had his son that would go wherever he went and vise versa. Something that had left gaping holes in their hearts began to mend itself after they were so sure it would remain hollow for the rest of time. They finally had their son again and the road ahead never looked more appealing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for reading this and I hope you enjoyed this fic. I really loved writing this and I want to thank you for all the lovely comments you have bestowed upon me. <3  
> This is the way!

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! New Chapter will be posted tomorrow.  
> I love hearing your comments :)


End file.
